


And beyond...

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent takes Aurora out for a little adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And beyond...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Stefan had taken her wings. Aurora had stolen her heart. Seasons passed and true love blossomed into a burning, fiery passion. Maleficent, reunited with her wings, again soared through the heavens. This time she was not alone.

  
....

  
"Oh please, stop, I can't go any further," Aurora cried, her eyes shut fast against the wind. Maleficent had her lover wrapped tightly in her arms as they soared through the trees.

  
"Just a little further," Maleficent replied, a sly smile on her face.

  
At last they arrived at their destination.

  
"Now, my love, you can look," the fairy whispered, her breath warm against Aurora's neck.

  
Slowly, Aurora opened her eyes, only to gasp at the sight before her. Her entire kingdom lay before her bathed in the light of the fading sun.

  
"Oh, I never imagined such beauty existed," she exclaimed. "Not even in the Moor."

Maleficent smiled at Aurora's expression of pure wonder.  
  
"My dear beastie, neither had I, until just now, when I saw the light of the dusk gleaming in your hair."

  
The two women kissed under the sunset, secure and happy in their love for each other.


End file.
